Pikmin family
Pikmin are a plant-animal species, first discovered by Captain Olimar when he got stranded on their planet. The Pikmin are loyal to Olimar whenever he comes, and he may have taught them some degree of survival, considering they weren't extinct in Pikmin 2. They come in many colors, which state their attributes to the environment. Red Pikmin See main article, Red Pikmin Red Pikmin were the first species of Pikmin discovered. Their unique physical appearance is their pointed noses. These Pikmin are fireproof, and have slightly higher strength than the other Pikmin, except for Purple Pikmin. Yellow Pikmin See main article, Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin have large ears. They are lighter than the other Pikmin, and they were recently discovered (in Pikmin 2) to be shockproof. They used to be able to carry and throw bomb-rocks, but in Pikmin 2, they have lost this ability. Now bomb-rocks are much larger, which may mean that they are too heavy to be carried. Blue Pikmin See main article, Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin have what appear to be mouths, but are actually gills. These Pikmin, unlike the others, can survive in water and are resistant to water-based attacks. If thrown into water with drowning Pikmin, they are known to throw the drowners to land. White Pikmin See main article, White Pikmin White Pikmin are smaller than normal Pikmin and have red eyes. These Pikmin are resistant to poison, and also damage enemies that eat them. Their red eyes allow them to detect things buried underground. These Pimin are also the fastest, and carry objects much quicker than other Pikmin. These Pikmin can only be obtained by throwing other Pikmin into Ivory Candypop Buds. Purple Pikmin See main article, Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin are bulkier and larger than normal Pikmin and have several wiry hairs growing out of their head. These Pikmin can cause damage simply by being tossed on enemies (which may also stun enemies), and will actually scoot their bodies in the air to try and land directly on the enemy if not tossed directly above it. They can also pick up objects with the force of 10 Pikmin, but move more slowly, even at the flower stage. Like the White Pikmin, they can only be obtained via certain Candypop Buds, which are the violet ones. Other Pikmin Mushroom Pikmin .]] See main article, Mushroom Pikmin When affected by the spores of a Puffstool, the Pikmin grow mushrooms on their head and start to attack Olimar. The effect wears off when time runs out or the Puffstool is destroyed. They are found only in Pikmin 1, like the Puffstool. Bulbmin .]] See main article, Bulbmin These peculiar Pikmin resemble Bulborbs with leaves, like a Pikmin, that were apparently controlled by a parasitic Pikmin, with the Bulborb as its unfortunate host. The parasite (Pikmin) controls the Bulbmin's every move, except for the Bulborb's voracious appetite, meaning the Bulbmin will eat any Pikmin without question, even other Bulbmin (under your command). Juvenile Bulbmin are seen following the adults and when the adult is defeated, the Bulbmin wil run around and panic ceaselessly unless you come in and gain their attention. Bulbmin can be controlled by your pilots once their parent is dead. They are immune to every hazard (excluding explosions). However, they don't have some of the priomary colored Pikmin's powers (i.e. The ability to be thrown very high, save drowning Pikmin and et cetera). They might ideal choices used when using Candypop Buds since they will not leave the cave you find them in. These abilities are superb, but its fighting strength isn't very potent. They only appear in Pikmin 2. See also *Onion *Pikmin (1) (Video Game) *Pikmin 2